


Take Us Home

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: Take Me Series [11]
Category: AEW, Adam Page--fandom, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Dad!Adam Page, Dad!Hangman, F/M, hangy becomes a dad, supportive Elite, take me saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: Adam and his wife Emily are expecting their first child, and Adam is terrified.
Relationships: Adam Page/Emily King (OFC, Adam Page/OFC, Hangman Adam Page/OFC, Hangman Page/OFC
Series: Take Me Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670956
Kudos: 6





	Take Us Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@cowboysht on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40cowboysht+on+Tumblr).



_(GIF owned by allelitewrestlings on Tumblr)_

Adam paced in the hallway, trying to hide his worry from Emily. She had just dozed off in the bed, monitors strapped to her stomach and arms. An IV snaked its way into the back of her hand.

Earlier that morning, she’d awoken in their bed in a puddle of blood-tinged fluid. Adam had called the hospital as he helped her change clothes. The sheets were left in a bundle on the bedroom floor. The go bag was ready and by the front door. He’d practically carried her to the car.

At the hospital, they’d taken her to a room and settled her in. Her doctor came and examined her, a worried look passing over her face. The baby was breech, she’d said. Turned the wrong way. Not uncommon, but a problem. Particularly if they couldn’t turn it before it came time to push. They’d wanted to avoid a C-section with Emily if they could. But it was starting to look like that would be the only option to have a healthy mom and a healthy baby.

He stopped and leaned back against the wall, scrubbing his hands over his beard. It had grown a little out of control as he waited for his firstborn. Worry for Emily had taken all his attention.

“Hey,” Nick said soothingly. He stood across the hall, propped up against the wall with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Matt was on his left, arms crossed over his chest. The two of them had been in Williamsburg on a vacation with their wife and kids. “It’s going to be okay. Em’s got a good doctor. She’s got you here with her. And you’ve got us.”

Matt stepped up to Adam’s side and gripped him firmly by the shoulder. “We went through this five times with Y/N, and we were terrified every time. Both of us were a mess.”

Adam hung his head and smiled softly. “How do you manage this? She’s in there in pain, and there’s nothing I can do to help. And now the baby… there might be something wrong. What if something happens to the baby? What if…”

He stopped and took a deep, shuddering breath. The thought of something happening to Emily was more than he could bear. His heart stopped in his chest. He couldn’t imagine life without her. Adam couldn’t even bring himself to say the words.

“Don’t think like that,” Nick said as he took up a position on his friend’s other side. He too clapped his friend on the shoulder. “She needs you to be strong for her right now. Emily is strong on her own, but she’s going to need you to get her through this. Trust me.”

“Are we ready for this?” Adam asked, sniffling back tears. “How do you know if you’re ready?”

Matt chuckled. “You’re never ready. But you do it. Because you love that woman more than your own life. And the baby that you’ve made together depends on you. Trust me, being a father is the hardest thing we’ve ever done…”

“… but it’s the best thing we’ve ever done. And with the woman you love, it’s the best blessing you could get.” Nick shook his friend gently. He looked at Matt, the two of them communicating as they always did.

In unison, the three of them bowed their heads. Matt lead the prayer, asking comfort for Adam, protection for the baby, and a safe delivery for Emily. By the time he was done, all three of them were crying.

***

Adam’s strong fingers wrapped around mine. The worst pain I’d ever experienced spread through me. It started low in my belly and shot out along my back, coiling around my torso, and snatching the breath from my lungs. I couldn’t form words. All I could do was whimper.

“It’s okay, Em,” he said, pushing my hair back from my face with his free hand. “You’re doing great.”

I turned my head toward him, searching his face, memorizing it as if it would be the last time I’d see him. “Adam, if something goes wrong—”

“Shh,” he replied, shaking his head. “Nothing’s gonna happen. You’re gonna be just fine. And so is the baby. I promise.”

A sharp stab of pain rushed along my limbs. “Adam,” I whimpered, feeling as if every last ounce of energy was sapped from me. “It hurts. It shouldn’t hurt this much.”

***

It was late afternoon when the whole ordeal was over. The doctor had been wonderful. I didn’t know what I would have done without her. She’d soothed my worries, talked Adam through his fear, and done what we thought couldn’t be done. Carefully, gently, she’d turned the baby in my womb and helped bring him into the world.

When they’d placed him on my chest, his little face scrunched up as he screamed his first scream, I knew that I’d never really known love before. Seeing the curve of his cheeks and the little wisps of strawberry blond hair on the top of his head made my heart burst apart behind my ribs. He was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.

He quieted when I settled my hands on his back and the back of his head. “Hi, sweetheart,” I whispered against his head. “I’ve waited so long to meet you.”

***

Adam sat in the chair next to Emily’s bed, the bundle of blankets held gingerly against his chest. His son slept peacefully; his dark blue eyes closed, long lashes casting faint shadows on his perfectly round cheeks. He was beautiful in a way that he’d never dreamed. Ten fingers, ten toes, rosebud mouth, wisps of hair like down against his head, skin that was soft and clean.

He cradled the newborn carefully, just the way the nurses had told him. He held him with one hand holding his head and neck, the other supporting his butt and back. A new feeling had taken root in his chest at the sight of his child. It was a sense of purpose. A deep love that he hadn’t prepared himself to feel. Looking at the baby in his arms, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would go to the ends of the earth to protect him.

The baby yawned and snuggled closer to his father’s chest. Adam’s heart contracted with a desperate adoration. “You will never want for anything if I can help it,” he said softly. “I will never, ever leave you. Whatever who choose to be, whoever you become, I will be behind you. No matter what.”

Tears came then. They rolled down his cheeks and into his beard. He sniffled hard, his breath catching in his chest. Love bigger and stronger than anything he’d ever known swelled through him. It was so desperately deep and wide that he couldn’t fathom where it ended, and he didn’t want to.

His lips brushed against his son’s forehead. Emily was asleep in the bed, her hair tucked up in a knot against the pillows. Her face was slightly pale with high spots of color on her cheeks. She was somehow newly beautiful to him. He saw her in a new light. Before, he loved her smile and her laugh and her beauty and her intelligence and her compassion. Now, he saw a strength in her that he’d barely glimpsed before. She’d endured so much to bring their son into the world, and he could never put into words the pride and love and gratefulness that he felt.

“Your mom is the best woman in the world,” Adam whispered to his son. “She’s strong and smart and funny and beautiful.”

The baby yawned and stretched, eyes fluttering open. Adam rocked him gently, smiling. “Hi, little man,” he cooed. “Hey, baby boy.”

A nurse slipped into the room, wheeling a small bassinet. She settled it on the side of Emily’s bed and smiled at Adam. “Do you need anything, Mr. Page?”

“Are our friends still in the waiting room?”

“Yes,” she replied with a grin. “All of them are ready to find out about that little guy.”

Adam grinned. “ _All_ of them?”

The nurse nodded. “There’s four or five of them out there now.”

***

Adam heard the noise before he made it to the waiting room. When he turned the corner, he saw the people who were his second family. Matt and Nick sat together with their wife, Y/N, and their five kids. Kenny sat nearby, talking animatedly with Nicole Jackson. Cody and Brandi were dozing against the wall.

The first to notice him was Mattie Jackson. She grinned and shook her Dad’s shoulder. Nick looked up, and soon everyone else was watching and waiting. “Well, Uncle Adam?” Mattie asked.

Adam walked a few more paces into the room and smiled, rocking back on his heels. He looked around at the people he loved. It paled in the light of the love he felt for his wife and son, but he still loved them. They were his family.

“Em is doing great. Everything went well.” He looked at Matt and Nick, both of whom smiled and nodded. “The doctor was fantastic.”

“And?” Kenny said, getting to his feet.

Taking a deep breath, Adam grinned. “It’s a boy. Stephen Aaron Page. And he’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”


End file.
